Érase una vez
by dark Rachel
Summary: Érase una vez una mujer corriente, con una vida corriente, un trabajo corriente y unos amigos corrientes. Pero un día tuvo un sueño tran extraordinario que todo cambio. Y es que, ahí fuera, todavía cantan en tu honor, Donna Noble. Spoilers Journey's End.


**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece, no pretendo sacar dinero con esto, blablabla, pero la trama sí que es mía.

**N/A:** El final de Donna me pareció TAN injusto que tenía que hacer algo. No sé. A lo mejor he cagado en el fandom, es probable, porque aún intento encontrarme en Dr Who, pero **necesitaba** escribirlo. Era ya algo necesario, estoy demasiado indignada con su final. Cualquier comentario sería agracecido.

* * *

**Érase una vez**

Érase una vez una mujer. Se llamaba Donna. Donna Noble, de Chiswick, Londres, cien palabras por minuto. Una persona normal con una vida que oscilaba entre los trabajos temporales y los cotilleos y desvaríos que sus amigas le contaban, a veces por teléfono y a veces en la cafetería a la que se había hecho asiduas. Su vida no tenía nada de especial, nada de extraordinario. Tampoco ella lo era, así que no esperaba más de su vida que encontrar un buen hombre, a ser posible con algo de dinero, y embarcarse en un matrimonio de película.

Pero en un punto de su vida, justo en el momento en el que todos hablaban de planetas en el cielo y alienígenas que querían destruir el universo (palabras que ella ni creía ni creería; tampoco era tan tonta), algo pasó. No fue tampoco una gran historia. No se convirtió de pronto en una gran heroína, salvando países o mundos enteros, ni siquiera pingüinos.

Fueron aquellos sueños.

La primera vez que los tuvo fue el día en que más de treinta mensajes colapsaron su móvil para hablar de extraterrestres y ella despertó en su cama, totalmente vestida. Pero no fue el único. Al principio era sólo esa caja azul, grande, antigua (o eso parecía). Aparecía en sus sueños, como también aparecían árboles, molestos pajaritos y papeleras. Unas veces estaba en uno de esos callejones que tanto abundaban en Londres. Otras veces, en una esquina. En ocasiones incluso parecía haber sido escondida, oculta tras la vegetación. De hecho, en un primer momento, ni siquiera había notado su presencia.

Fue más tarde, cuando apareció ese hombre, cuando ella se dio cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había visto aquella caja en sueños. Empezó a aparecer cada vez más frecuentemente, acompañado de aquel hombre delgado que, apoyando la espalda contra las puertas de la cabina, la observaba directamente a ella. Llevaba un traje marrón y el pelo siempre revuelto, y Donna trataba de acercarse, pero en cuanto daba un paso en aquella dirección, un simple pestañeo hacía que desapareciese.

Y no sabía por qué, pero el deseo de acercarse era cada vez mayor.

Un día comenzó la debacle. Caminaba rápidamente por una calle que no reconocía cuando, de pronto, dobló una esquina y allí estaba. Azul, grande, esperándola. Abrió mucho la boca y aún más los ojos y la observó con sorpresa. Durante unos minutos se quedó allí plantada, mirándola, hasta que sacudió la cabeza y se reprendió mentalmente, marchándose de allí a paso rápido.

Estuvo buscándola durante un tiempo, inconscientemente. Luego se daba cuenta de lo que hacía y volvía a regañarse a sí misma, como hiciera la primera vez. Pero jamás conseguía quitarse de encima la sensación (realmente molesta) de que olvidaba algo. Algo importante. O alguien importante.

Hasta que, una noche, sin saber cómo ni por qué, consiguió acercarse a aquel hombre. En sus sueños, claro. Despertó sobresaltada, con las imágenes en su cabeza, cada vez más débiles. Donna nunca recordaría qué le dijo el hombre del traje marrón (y, de hecho, con el paso de los días, incluso olvidaría la caja, sus sueños y al mismo hombre), pero aquella mañana, cuando despertó, Donna Noble fue consciente de una cosa: su vida debía cambiar.

No supo por qué de pronto la realidad de que su vida necesitaba un cambio la golpeaba de esa forma. No supo por qué sintió la necesidad de cambiar de trabajo y de vida y de actitud. Igual que nunca supo por qué viajar se convirtió de pronto en algo tan necesario o por qué _brillante_ comenzó a ser su cumplido favorito. Lo que nunca supo tampoco es que todos aquellos días que ella guardaba en fotos (su boda, el bautizo de sus hijos, la muerte de su abuelo…), si hubiera girado la cabeza un solo segundo, si hubiera mirado en derredor, hubiera visto una caja azul, grande, sorprendentemente bien escondida entre la vegetación, y un hombre vestido en un traje de color marrón, que habían poblado sus sueños durante meses.

Pero Donna Noble nunca los vio y cada vez que pasó, el Doctor, aunque supiese que era necesario, se sorprendió lamentándolo y, pensando que, al menos, allí afuera, aún había gente cantando por Donna Noble (de Chiswick, Londres, cien palabras por minuto).


End file.
